


KnB Characters x Reader

by levi_trashh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_trashh/pseuds/levi_trashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots with characters and reader!</p>
            </blockquote>





	KnB Characters x Reader

Midorima POV

 

It's been a year since it happened. Since (y/n) got in an accident. It tore my heart to pieces. To this day, her memories are all the lucky items I need.

 

While I accepted the fact that (y/n) is no longer here, I can never move on from her, my one true love.

 

Today I'm visiting (y/n)’s grave, marking the first year since her death.

 

I look at her gravestone. It's decorated with beautiful flowers all around, her favorite flowers.

 

I clasped my hands together.

 

_ (Y/n), it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry that I haven't made time to visit seeing as though I'm busy at the hospital. Oh, yea! I did get the hospital job, by the way. I hope to save people, even though I didn't get to save you, I want to save other people. I don't want anyone else having to go through what I did. _

 

_ Well, today marks one year. It's been crazy since I've had so much work to do, I can hardly get time off, luckily I got the whole day off today. _

 

_ I know you aren't really gone. Ever since your death, I stopped listening to Oha-Asa yet good things still happen to me. I know you're giving me all the luck I need. Just thinking of your warm smile makes me feel like I have all the luck in the world… _

 

_ I should get going… I'm meeting the rest of the guys, all of them have been helping a lot through this tough time, I'm really thankful for them, even Takao. Goodbye, (y/n). _

 

I laid flowers down on a grave marked for (l/n) (f/n) then left the graveyard since I didn't think I could hold my tears in anymore.

 

I stood near the gate, I don't think I can even meet everyone now. I can hardly see in front of me because of my tears…

 

“Shin-chan, we thought you were still here… Let's go have dinner with everyone now.” I looked up and saw a blurry Takao. I nodded my head and got up.

 

**_I miss you so much, (y/n). Please come back, please. I love you, (y/n)._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like you request something, please do it at my tumblr, levi-trashh!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
